Hello, I'm There
by ANW2004
Summary: Angus MacGyver is Ready to Packed with Home Adventure with Suburban Family. Then ALF Crash Lands into Garage.
1. ALF

**Day One Morning, Phoenix Foundation For a One Day Life, Angus MacGyver Visited with Pete Thornton and He Ran To His Fridge And Opened it.**

Angus MacGyver: "Pete, It's September 12 1986. Alf Arrives Through Tanner's garage way Soon"

Pete Thornton: "That's Great! I Love it!"

 **Meanwhile At Tanner's Frontyard, MacGyver Walked Eventually. And He Sees a Nice Garage. He Walked and Sits Down And Reads a Story Book.m**

 **After That, Willie and Brian Walked.**

Willie: "this is the way it began that extraordinary night. The night he came."

Angus MacGyver: "Whoa, A Nice Garage"

Willie: "Wow, MacGyver, This is Great!"

 **Then, MacGyver Walked and Found His Bottle Of Empty Thing.**

Angus MacGyver: "Around Here Los Angles Around There" *He Points To His Hat* "Right There"

Brian: "Yep"

Angus MacGyver: "I Can Still See"

Willie: "Who is this?"

Angus MacGyver: "It is Ham Radio"

Willie: "Changed Everything"

 **Here Comes with Lynn.**

Angus MacGyver: "Radiocall Nearby"

Lynn: "Hmmm... He Needs a Chance"

Angus MacGyver: "We're at Los Angeles For California"

Jack Dalton (in call): "Yes sir"

Angus MacGyver: "Jack, I Needed a Little Further Okay"

 **Angus MacGyver Understands That He Shocked About the Emergency Alert System.**

 ** _BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! Beep! BEEP!_**

Announcer: "National Emergency Alert System. ALF Crash Lands into Tanner's Garage Has to Come in Few Mintues. Rather Emergency Alert System and this is test!"

Angus MacGyver: "I Haven't Seen EAS"

Willie: "Me Neither, Mac"

 **MacGyver Saw Kate Came Here.**

Angus MacGyver: "Oh Hello, Dear"

Kate: "I Relized, A Human"

Angus MacGyver: "We Have to Find Out!"

 **MacGyver Figured it Out how he sees it.**

Willie: "What's That I Recognize This?"

Angus MacGyver: "How the Thing Keeps Doing This"

Kate: "Whatever"

 **The Lights and Power Shuts off in garage.**

Angus MacGyver: "Uh Oh!"

Lynn: "Looks it, Mac"

Angus MacGyver: "Willie, Look!"

Willie: "i don't know. What's that?"

Angus MacGyver: "It's Coming!"

Brian: "What Happened to the Lights? Daddy, what's that thing in the sky?"

Angus MacGyver: "What's Going On?, You Guys"

Willie: "MacGyver, It's closing in fast. I think we better"

 **Spaceship Crash Landed.**

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!_**

 **And** **Spaceship-Type humming Is Heard.**

Angus MacGyver: "What's That?"

Willie: "We - - We Have a Vistor"

 **ALF in spaceship Window is seen. He Faints.**

Angus MacGyver: "I think I had to get it, you guys"

 **We are At Living Room.**

Angus MacGyver: "Here He Comes! Here He Comes! Stay with Me! Quick! Right After Me"

Lynn: "Look! It's Hairy!"

Angus MacGyver: "Not in the couch! Only clear off the coffee table!"

Willie: "It's Heavy How it looks!"

 **Only Put Alien In the Coffee Table. We See ALF Sleeping and then We Shocked to see.**

Angus MacGyver: "Wow"

Lynn "I Can't Believe It! What do you think it is?"

Brian: "Real Alien!"

Angus MacGyver: "I Know How it is"

Kate: "Willie- Willie what is it?"

 **MacGyver Looked at It.**

Willie: "I Don't Know. Brian's Right. It's an Alf"

Angus MacGyver: "who is he?"

Willie: "An Alf. A-L-F. That's short for alien life form"

Angus MacGyver: "I found it in symptoms here"

 **Later, Dream.**

Angus MacGyver: "I do not have roses"

Jack Dalton: "of course you are"

Angus MacGyver: "What?"

 **Dream Ends.**

Angus MacGyver: "Ultra! Dream Way!"

Kate: "MacGyver, We've got to report this! What other choice do we have?"

Angus MacGyver: "I Was?"

ALF: "Aagh. Ah, can i make a suggestion?"

Angus MacGyver: "I Fainted Freely in Sure why Not?"

ALF: "Well, if it's not too much trouble, How about fixing my spaceship? Hello! Read my lips"

Angus MacGyver: "You Guys, It Talks"

Brian: "It's heavy, it's hairy and it talks."

Angus MacGyver: "I Saw EAS At Night Already"

ALF: (To MacGyver) "Now how about fixing my spaceship So i can get my heavy, hairy body out of here?"

Angus MacGyver: "I'm Not Sure About I Can Fix your Spaceship"

Willie: "I Heard of Emergency Alert System Before"

Angus MacGyver: "You Know What?"

 **Lynn,Brian,MacGyver and ALF Walks In.**

Kate: "We're Going With You"

Angus MacGyver: "I Realize That Pete is Gonna Like This"

 **If Kate stared at Willie.**

Willie: "It's Amazing"

Kate: (nods) "How About What Give Us For MacGyver a Practice?"

 **Lucky Yowls and Runs Off. ALF is Shown.**

ALF: "Lucky's Quick! Give It That"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. MacGyver's Lonely Look

**Chapter 2: Day 2: MacGyver's Lonely Look**

 **Angus MacGyver Woke in Morning of September 13th 1986.**

Angus MacGyver: "Beautiful Morning"

 **Angus MacGyver Ran to Garage Room and Sits Down Here.**

Angus MacGyver: "A Garble"

 **Later...**

Lynn: "Alf, i think you better make contact With your people."

ALF: "I have tried. I've tried again and again. It's an exercise in futility. Let's face it"

Angus MacGyver: "what?"

ALF: "I'm trapped here! I'll never see the purple side of my planet again!" (Sobbing) (Gasp)

Angus MacGyver: "It is Sun not Side but it Ain't No Gasp! It's a Moaning sound"

ALF: "Too Dramatic?"

Angus MacGyver: "Okay"

ALF: "Yo, Lucky My Man"

 **Lucky Meows.**

 **At, Living Room. MacGyver Sees How The Window Shows That Jack and Pete Walking in The Street.**

Angus MacGyver: "Here It Is!"

 **MacGyver Found a Golden Key.**

Angus MacGyver: "Pretty"

 **Then He Tumbled Up Sees Them.**

Kate: "I Said No Soda Pop!"

Brian: "It's Not Soda Pop it's Beer"

ALF: (Burps) "you're about out of coors."

Kate: "What? Give Those To Me!"

 **MacGyver is Seeing at It.**

Kate: "Now you listen to me, alf. I will not allow this behavior in my house. This boy is only six years old and He is not to drink beer and you're not to drink beer. I don't know what it's like on mork, Or whatever planet you come from-"

Angus MacGyver: "I See You!"

 **Angus MacGyver Showed Up in Expression.**

Angus MacGyver: "It's Just an Expression. No One Cares-"

ALF: "Melmac"

Angus MacGyver: "What?"

ALF: "Melmac. This is Name of My Planet"

Angus MacGyver: "Where is it?"

ALF: "It Exploded"

Angus MacGyver: "You Can't Go Back on Melmac?"

ALF: "Again"

Angus MacGyver: "I Repeated Those Words to Teach Only Musics to Listen"

 **Angus MacGyver Checks Out the Shelves and He Didn't Show the Materials.**

 **Next Night.**

 **It's Dinner Time.**

ALF: "I Repeat Dinner Jokes About this Here. I can see." "ha! Ha ha ha!"

Angus MacGyver: "this is right"

Willie: "Mac, You See That"

Kate: "Hmmmm. Nice"

Brian: "I Wish I Would Hear MacGyver's Speech in This"

 **Lynn Sighed.**

Lynn: "Expects Me"

ALF: "Get It? Ha! ha!"

Angus MacGyver: "That's What I'm Talking About"

 **The End.**


End file.
